This disclosure relates to determination of fluid properties using downhole fluid analysis (DFA). Fluid properties like gas-oil ratio (GOR), density, optical density (OD), composition, and others may be measured, detected, and/or estimated for fluids downhole in a well. Oil-based drilling mud (OBM) filtrate contamination may affect the fluid properties measured downhole, and obtaining fluid samples having zero OBM filtrate contamination may be difficult. The accuracy of such fluid properties may affect reservoir development, production, and management.